He Saved Her
by StarxBright
Summary: Someone needs to save Hermione from herself. Fred is just the guy to do it. Sequel to He Noticed Her.
1. He Saved Her

**He Saved Her**

Hermione Granger was trying her best to not to wear a hole into her bedroom floor. Crookshanks, her large, orange half-Kneazle was following her pacing with his bright yellow eyes.

"Hermione darling, if you'd like to stop pacing and join your father and myself downstairs, we might be able to avoid having to call the contractor again."

Hermione paused in her pacing and looked towards her bedroom door, where her mother was standing with an amused expression on her face.

"This isn't a joke mum!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's going to be here _today_ and I'm nervous."

Her mother stepped into her room, taking Hermione's arm and gently guiding her over so they were both sitting on the bed. "What, exactly, are you nervous about?"

"Everything! What if you guys don't like him? What if dad scares him off? What if he's woken up in the last three weeks and realized her doesn't really like me?"

Mrs. Granger chuckled. "I highly doubt we aren't going to like him. You've always had unnaturally good judgment, darling. Your father may glare at him a moment or two, but your lad does have that whole magic thing going for him. And he's sent you a letter every day since you've gotten home! It's obvious that he adores you, Hermione. That's not going to change anytime soon, I promise."

"Really?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Really. Now, budge up and get ready. I'll put the kettle on for some tea." She stood up and kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her as she did.

xXxXxXxXx

"What's taking her so long up there?"

"Honestly Simon, calm down. This is her boyfriend that's coming over, not any old friend. They haven't seen each other in nearly a month; of course she wants to look attractive."

Mr. Granger frowned at his wife, not quite willing to accept the fact that his daughter had a boy coming over to the house. "She's too young," he said suddenly, dropping his newspaper on kitchen table forcefully.

"She's nearly sixteen years old. That argument is no longer valid."

"That's it, I'm mad at you."

His wife only laughed, not seeming at all surprised by his response. "You say that now, but wait until –"

"Do I look alright?"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger both turned towards the doorway to see Hermione standing there in a simple yellow sundress. Nothing fancy, but it was flattering on the brunette.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," her mother said. Her father was silent until Mrs. Granger nudged him. Then he merely grunted out a response.

"Thanks," Hermione giggled. "I wonder when he'll –"

A swooping noise followed by a loud grunt sounding from the sitting room interrupted Hermione, and her face lit up.

"That must be him!" She glanced at her parents. "Wait here. I don't need daddy scaring him away before he's even stepped inside."

Before her parents could argue, she pushed through the kitchen door and into the Granger sitting room.

Fred was standing in front of the fireplace, covered in soot and wearing clothes that had her bursting into laughing.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" she asked, walking over to her boyfriend and trying to knock off as much of the soot as possible without getting any on her dress.

Fred flushed slightly. "Well, I wanted to impress your parents, so I borrowed some of Percy's Muggle clothes…"

"Well you look absolutely ridiculous," Hermione told him, trying not to laugh at him as she took in his bow tie and suspenders. "Let's see if we can make you look a little more like yourself."

She moved quickly, taking off the bowtie and suspenders, un-tucking the button up shirt he was wearing, and undoing to top few button. Then she stood up on her tiptoes and ruffled his hair a bit, before kissing him softly. "Much better."

"Thanks Mi," Fred said, grinning widely. "Have I told you that you look absolutely smashing yet?"

Hermione felt the blood rush to her cheeks, making her face warm. "Thanks," she said softly, tugging self-consciously on the hem of the sundress. "Come on, my parents are waiting in the kitchen."

Hermione took Fred's hand and led him through the swinging door into the kitchen, where her parents were sitting quite stoically at the table.

"Mum, dad, this is Fred Weasley. My boyfriend."

Mrs. Granger jumped up from her seat immediately to engulf Fred in a hug. "It's so nice to meet you," she practically squealed.

"Mum, I think you're suffocating him," Hermione said, a light warning tone in her voice. Finally, her mother let Fred go.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Granger," Fred gasped, catching his breath.

"Thank you so much for almost killing him," Hermione quipped, grinning at her mother.

The older woman didn't seem to hear her daughter. She was looking at her husband. "Simon?"

He nodded at her, then at Fred, and Hermione took that to mean no one was going to get killed

"I'll be right back," she said, rolling her eyes. "I just want to grab my trunk."

She hurried up the stairs, her sandals slapping loudly on the wood, not wanting to leave those three alone for too long.

As quickly as she could, Hermione grabbed her truck and the cat carrier, jostling it far too much for Crookshanks' liking. He meowed loudly, and Hermione muttered an apology to her cat.

She rushed back down to the kitchen, her trunk banging on the stairs. She was completely surprised to find her father laughing with Fred, her mother chuckling herself as she cleaned up the tea cups from breakfast.

"What – what's going on here?" she asked, trying to remain composed.

No one answered her, everyone still wrapped up in whatever joke Fred had told him. "Fine, don't tell me. Fred, don't you think we should be leaving?"

He nodded, grinning widely, obviously proud of himself. Hermione said one last goodbye to her parents, then she and Fred locked fingers and walked into the sitting room.

"What did you say to them?" she asked the moment they were out of earshot.

Fred shrugged, looking just as confused as Hermione felt "I'm not sure. Some Muggle thing my dad mentioned once."

Hermione giggled, grabbing a pinch a Floo powder from the pot on the fire place mantle. She was about to step into the fire place when Fred grabbed her wrist, pulling her back over to him and into a kiss.

When they broke apart, Fred grinned. "I missed you," he told her quietly.

Hermione smiled up at him. "Missed you, too."

**At long last, the first chapter of He Saved Her. I hope you guys liked it, and that it lived up to your expectations. Leave me a review with your thoughts, and if there's anything you really want to see in this one, let me know!**

**You guys are the best. I love each and every reader, and I hope you guys are as excited as I am for this version of Order of the Phoenix. **


	2. Reunion

**Reunion**

"Oh bloody hell."

"Ronald! Langu – oh hello children."

Fred and Hermione broke apart at the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice, both of them blushing furiously.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said quietly. Next to her, Fred mumbled a soft "hi mum," staring down at his feet.

"Can't you guys come up with a different hobby?" Ron asked, looking far too smug for his own good.

"Well we could –" Fred cut himself off and blushed, glancing uneasily at his mother. Hermione followed suit when she realized what Fred had been about to say.

Mrs. Weasley's lips were pursed disapprovingly, and Ron looked like her was going to burst into laughter at any second.

"Hermione, why don't you go put you things in Ginny's room? Fred, _you_ can help me in the kitchen."

Fred paled considerably, never an easy feat for a Weasley, and sent a pleading look Hermione's way. She shrugged, unsure of what to do. She gave him a quick hug (not willing to risk a kiss) and hurried up the stairs, Ron at her heels.

"That was so embarrassing!" she hissed halfway up the flight.

Ron chuckled. "You're the one who decided to start snogging Fred the moment you got into the Burrow."

Hermione blushed. "I missed him!" she argued with a laugh. They had reached Ginny's room, so Hermione knocked lighting before pushing open the door.

Ginny was lying on her bed, flipping through an old _Witch Weekly_ issue. She looked up when her friend and brother walked in. "Hello Hermione – oh, hello Ron. Where's Fred? I would think you two would be attached at the hip."

The color rose back into Hermione's cheeks, and Ron collapsed onto the floor from laughing. Ginny looked back and forth between the two, looking extremely confused.

xXxXxXxXx

"You know that I love Hermione –"

Fred held back a groan by biting the inside of his cheek and focusing on the carrots he was currently chopping up.

" – and of course I love you Freddie dear. I'm glad you two are happy and all, but I will not have you getting her pregnant before you are married."

"Wha – DAMMIT!"

"Frederick, language!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, before turning to look at her son. "Oh my!"

Blood was gushing from Fred's thumb as he attempted to cover the wound with a wash cloth.

"What happened?" his mother asked, casting the spell to close up the cut.

"You!" Fred exclaimed. "I'm not – I'm mean, we're not – I'm not shagging her mum!" Fred finally got out, looking like a very large tomato.

"Well, that's not the impression I got when I saw the two of you _intertwined_…"

"Seriously mum, we're not shagging! Merlin, don't you and dad snog just because you love each other?"

Mrs. Weasley froze. "You love her?"

Fred blushed. "I never said that."

"Freddie…"

"You can't prove anything!" he yelled, running out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley went back to cutting up the carrots, smiling to herself.

xXxXxXxXx

"Save me!" Fred yelled, rushing into Ginny's bedroom. He leapt onto the cot Hermione was sitting on and hid behind her, starring at the door as if he were waiting for his mother to walk through it. Hermione shot her boyfriend and odd look.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, looking a little concerned.

"Mum is absolutely insane!"

"You mean she hasn't been already?" Ron and Ginny said together, high-fiving when they realized what had happened.

Fred looked over at Hermione, hoping she would take his side. She shrugged instead, and he sighed, standing.

"I'm going to find George."

He left then, leaving them to stare after him, lost.

"He's your brother," she said to Ron and Ginny.

Ginny grinned. "Yeah, but you're with him by choice."

Hermione frowned.

xXxXxXxXx

A few days later, Ron was sitting in the girls' room while they packed, looking confused. "Wait, so, where are we going?" Ron asked for the third time.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes in almost perfect unison. "Headquarters."

"Headquarters for what?"

"The Order of the Phoenix."

"What's that?"

Hermione paused in her packing. "I don't really know. But I have a feeling that's kind of the point."

There was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley walking into the little bedroom.

"Well, it looks like you guys are almost done here. Ronald, shouldn't you be finishing your packing in your own room?"

Defeated, Ron left the room grumbling.

"Hermione dear, will you go and see if the twins have finished?"

Hermione shot from the room without giving any other kind of answer.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, looking at her daughter. "Maybe I should have sent you instead."

Ginny just chuckled.

xXxXxXxXx

"Fred! George! Have you guys finished – oh!"

Fred was leaning over his trunk, which was sitting on his bed. He was packing up the rest of his school robes.

In nothing but a pair of worn out trousers.

He turned around at the sound of his girlfriend's voice, his face splitting into a grin when he saw her.

"Morning beautiful," he said cheerfully, wrapping her in a hug.

Merlin did Hermione love Quidditch just then.

She was bright red and over-heating when he finally let her go. "D-don't you th-think you should-d put a sh-shirt on?" she stammered.

"Well, I figured I'd – Mi, are you attracted to me?" He stuck a pose, making Hermione giggle, but it didn't stop her from being embarrassed.

"You _are_ my boyfriend…" she said weakly, trying to defend herself.

Fred laughed loudly, grinning rather obnoxiously. "You don't know what to do with yourself do you?"

Hermione's blush deepened, and she fixed her face into a scowl.

"Aw don't be like that, Mi.' Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione's small waist and pulled her towards him. He lowered his head down so he could whisper in her ear. "I'm attracted to you too."

His words sent shivers down Hermione's spine. She was on her toes and leaning in to kiss him when she heard quick footsteps coming toward the twins' room. She moved away from him at lightning speed, while Fred scrambled to throw on a shirt.

George's head appeared in the doorway. "Mum's on everyone's arse. We need to leave now."

"Right! No problem! All done!" Fred's voice was an octave too high as he snapped his trunk shut. George looked suspiciously between his brother and Hermione, but he didn't say anything as he grabbed his trunk from his bed and left the room.

Hermione let out a nervous giggle. Fred laughed with her and kissed her cheek. "C'mon, let's go before mum comes up next."

**I am so so so so so so sorry for the wait on this guys. Things have been hellish and crazy to the millionth power, and I haven't had time to crunch this out. But everything seems to be done. I went to prom (and looked damn fine thank you very much), most of my major tests are done. All that's left is…well, graduation. So hopefully I will be posting more frequently. **

**I do hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**During my horrible hiatus, I came up with a new idea. Another GoF rewrite, but much angsty-er, which I'm literally going to post right after this. So, check it out yeah? It's called Fighting For Her.**

**I love each and every one of you for sticking out this long.**


	3. I'm too lazy to title this

**This chapter is mostly a filler. Next chapter we'll get into the plot of Order of the Phoenix, so things will pick up.**

xXxXxXxXx

"Where are we going again?"

"Sirius's house."

"And where's that?"

"Grimmauld Place."

"Which is?"

"Headquarters."

"Headquarters for what?"

"The Order of the Phoenix."

"What's the – "

"Ronald if you ask me one more question I'm going to hex your lips shut."

Ron's eyes widened, and he went back to his _Marvin the Mad Muggle_ comic book. He was sitting on the floor of Ginny's bedroom, keeping Hermione company while she finished packing up all of her stuff. Ginny was helping her mother bring in the vegetables from the garden, her stuff already packed into her trunk, which lay shut on her bed.

A knock on the door alerted Ron and Hermione to Fred's presence. "Ron, mum wants you to get the rest of your socks from the line…"

Ron hopped up from the room and rushed past Fred and out the door. Fred starred after him, confused, before turning to Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

"I may have scared him a little," she admitted with a shrug, flushing lightly.

Laughing, Fred walked into the room and sat down on her bed. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Am I really that bad?" she asked shyly.

Fred shook his head. "Of course you're not love. Ron's just an arse."

"You're language is atrocious," Hermione scolded, though she was smiling.

Fred smirked, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders and kissing her cheek. "Just one of my many charms, Mi."

"Along with your inflated ego and pigheadedness, right?"

"Absolute – thanks Mi. I feel the love."

Hermione laughed, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss. "Get out of here, yeah? I'm almost done, and then I'll be downstairs."

"Your wish is my command, fair princess," Fred joked, bowing as he left the room.

Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes as she tucked the rest of her toiletries and her delicates into her trunk, pushing them towards the bottom and away from Fred's prying eyes. Snapping it shut, she left it on the bed to be apparated with everyone else's luggage.

"Bye Burrow," she said softly, touching the worn door frame of her second home, before hurrying down the staps.

The entire household was squished into the kitchen as everyone awaited their turn to floo to Grimmauld Place. Hermione managed to squeeze herself in front of Fred. When it was her turn, Fred tapped her butt playfully as she stepped forward, causing Hermione to squeal and blush, and Mrs. Weasley to purse her lips disapprovingly. Hermione glared at Fred before stepping into the fireplace and calling out the address.

After collecting herself and dusting off her clothes, Hermione was pulled into a tight hug by a boisterous Sirius Black. "Good to see you again kitten," she said brightly as Fred stepped out of the fireplace. When Sirius still didn't release her, Fred coughed pointedly, and Sirius seemed to realize what he was doing. "She saved my life," she said by way of explanation, pointing to Hermione as the girl flushed red and Fred glared at the older man.

"Right, come on Fred," Hermione said, grabbing hold of Fred's arm and pulling him away. "That was completely unnecessary."

"I agree," Fred said pompously. "That hug was extremely inappropriate!"

"Not the hug, Fred!" Hermione snapped. "You! Being jealous! Of Sirius Black! I'm your girlfriend! And Merlin, Sirius is like thirty five years old! He's not my type."

Fred smirked. "And what is your type, Miss Granger?" he asked, moving towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermione felt her anger melt away. The things this boy did to her. "Well, someone tall, and intelligent. They should have horrid language and an eye from pranking. Oh, and they absolutely _must_ have red hair," she added, going up on her tip toes to pull him into a kiss.

"Oi! I'm all for the two of you being in love and all, but I don't really want to see it."

Fred and Hermione broke apart at lightning speed, both of them glaring at the now laughing George. His laughter faded as he spotted the angry looks on their faces. "Aw, c'mon guys, it was just a joke, no harm done," he defended weakly. His face paled as the pair started towards him, before he turned on his heel and raced away.

xXxXxXxXx

"George Fabian Weasley step _away_ from the curtains."

George turned around to face Hermione. "How do you do that? Our own mother can't even tell the difference between them like you can!"

"It's not that hard," Hermione laughed, walking into the room. Mrs. Weasley had been quick to try and clean up the house, and when they found the Doxie nest, Hermione knew the twins would want some of the venom from the creatures. "Your voice is deeper than Fred's, but he walks heavier. You have a birth mark on your neck, and Fred doesn't. It also helps that I told Fred to leave the Doxies alone, and he knows better than to not listen to me. So that's how I knew it was you."

George sighed in defeat, moving away from the window. "You're too good, Granger. I can't win anymore," he laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and ruffling her hair.

"Aw, this is cute."

Hermione and George glanced up to see a grinning Sirius. "The scene last night makes a lot more sense now, I didn't realize you two were dating."

George released Hermione quickly, the girl falling and hitting the ground harshly. "Ow!"

"Hermione?" Fred had joined Sirius in the doorway. "You alright, love? Are you hurt?" He hurried over to her, helping her to her feet.

"Ah, so it's a twin thing. You guys are really okay sharing her?"

"What?" the twins and Hermione asked together. "Oh no, no," Fred said. "Hermione is _my_ girlfriend, just mine."

"We were just goofing around," Hermione explained.

"Actually, that could be kind of hot," George said thoughtfully. Fred and Hermione looked at him in amazement. "No," they said together, walking out of the room.

"Nice try buddy," Sirius said, walking over and clapping him on the shoulder. "You're Fred, right?"

George sighed.

xXxXxXxXx

"Ron? Ron? Ron, where are you?" Hermione called through the house. She heard Ron thundering down the stairs and rushed to meet him. "I've just gotten – "

"Harry just sent me – "

Hermione and Ron caught sight of the identical strips of parchment in each others hands and fell silent.

Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, and the twins ran into the room. "What are you shouting about, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"So he sent one to you two as well?" Sirius asked, holding up his own message from Harry.

"One what?" Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I've just been attacked by dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here," Hermione read, her voice shaking. "Do we respond?"

"I was going to. Hedwig's still up in my room," Ron said. "She was pecking at my fingers until I heard Hermione calling me," he said, holding out his hands to show everyone the cuts.

"Harry wants answers. You can't blame him," Sirius said bitterly.

"What do we say?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "Dumbledore said not to tell him. The Order is going to pick him up tonight."

Sirius scowled and left the room, Mrs. Weasley following close behind.

"Alright then," Ron said. "Harry's coming."

xXxXxXxXx

**This did not go up as quickly as I wanted. Unfortunately I had some computer issues and other errands to run today, but finally, I'm posting it. Reviews would be grand, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**


	4. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

**Number Twelve Grimmauld Place**

"Do you think he's here yet?"

Ron rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. "Mum would have sent him up here if he was Hermione."

"You've got to relax love," Fred said soothingly. "He'll get here when he gets here."

Suddenly, the door handle was rattling, and Harry himself was pushing open the door. Hermione leaped to her feet, flinging her arms around Harry's neck.

"HARRY! Ron, he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how _are_ you? Are you alright? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless – but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh we've got so much to tell you, and you've got to tell us – the dementors! When we heard – and that Ministry hearing – it's just outrageous, I've look it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Society for the use of magic in life-threatening situations – "

"Let him breathe, Hermione," Ron and Fred said together, shooting each other odd looks before turning back to the boy at hand.

Hermione was still beaming when she let him go, over joyed to see him again, but before she could say another word, Hedwig swooped down from the top of the wardrobe and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig!"

Hermione watched happily as Harry was reunited with his pet, as the owl nibbled his ear affectionately.

"She's been in a right state," said Ron. "Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this –"

He showed Harry the index finger of his right hand, which sported a half-healed but clearly deep cut.

"Oh yeah," Harry said, and Hermione had to bite back a smile. "Sorry about that, but I wanted answers, you know…"

"We wanted to give them to you, mate," said Ron. "Hermione was going spare, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, ut Dumbledore made us –"

"—swear not to tell me," Harry finished. "Yeah, Hermione's already said."

The light that had been in Harry's eyes, the smile he wore in his happiness to see them were fading, and Hermione's faded with them. An uncomfortable pit was growing in her stomach, and she reached out for Fred's hand. "He seemed to think it was best," she said rather breathlessly. "Dumbledore, I mean."

"Right," Harry said.

"I think he thought you were safest with the Muggles –"

Harry was quick to interrupt Ron. "Have either of you been attacked by dementors this summer?" he asked, seemingly off-handedly.

Fred wrapped a protective arm around Hermione's front, not liking where this was going.

"Well no – but that's why he had people from the Order of the Phoenix tailing you all the time –"

"Didn't work that well, though, did it?" Fred felt Hermione shaking slightly in his arms, worried by Harry's calm tone. "Had to look after myself after all, didn't I?"

Hermione gave a last ditch effort to defend Dumbledore, so Harry would relax and be less of…whatever he was feeling. But Harry blew it off again. "Aren't you…aren't you worried about the Ministry of Magic hearing?" she asked quietly.

"No," Harry told her, beginning to pace around the room. "So why's Dumbledore been so keen to keep me in the dark?" Harry asked casually. "Did you – er, bother to ask him at all?"

Hermione looked over at Ron just as he looked to her, and they silently settled in their worry for Harry; he was behaving just as they feared he would.

"We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you what was going on," said Ron. "We did, mate. But he's really busy now, we've only seen him twice since we came here and he didn't have much time, he just made us swear not to tell you important stuff when we wrote, he said the owls might be intercepted –"

"He could still've kept me informed if he'd wanted to," Harry said shortly. "You're not telling me he doesn't know ways to send messages without owls."

Hermione glanced at Ron, remembering the conversation they'd had about Dumbledore visiting Harry and explaining, or sending a note with Fawkes and then said, "I thought that too. But he didn't want you to know _anything_."

"Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted."

Fred rolled his eyes at Harry's thought, and was honestly surprised by the concern on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"Don't be thick," Ron told him.

"Or that I can't take care of myself –"

"Of course he doesn't think that!" Hermione insisted, her voice high-pitched from anxiety. Fred pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"So how come I have to stay at the Dursleys' while you guys get to join in everything that's going on here? How come you're all allowed to know everything that's going on - ?"

"We're not!" Ron interrupted.

"Harry, mate," Fred said, speaking for the first time. "George and I are of age and we aren't even allowed in –"

Before any of them expected it, Harry was shouting. Every bitter and resentful thought that built must have been pouring out of him. He said it all, right down to saying they must have been having a real laugh holed up together. Ron's mouth was half open in shock, while Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Enough," Fred interrupted sharply. He seemed to have taken the whole room by surprise, even Hedwig turned her head to look at him. "Stop acting all high and mighty while you obviously hurt your friends, while they were trying their best to help you."

Harry glared at him, but Fred starred back, not backing down until Harry turned away and snapped at Ron to explain where they were.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly, hugging Fred tightly, the few tears that had escaped leaving marks on his shirt.

"Anytime, love. You know that."

There was a loud shout from Ron and a sharp crack sounding in almost perfect unison as George materialized out of thin air in the middle of the room.

"Stop doing that," Hermione snapped at George, and Fred hid a chuckle behind his hand. Hermione had been reprimanding them ever since they passed their Apparation tests.

"Hello Harry," George said, ignoring Hermione's warning as he pulled the extendable ears from his pocket. "I thought I heard your dulcet tones. You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, there might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

"Play nicely Georgie," Fred called, standing up to help his twin untangle the Ear.

The door opened and a long mane of red hair appeared.

"Oh hello, Harry!" Ginny said brightly. "I thought I heard your voice."

Hermione couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

The youngest Weasley turned to Fred and George. "It's a no go with the Extendable Ears, mum put an Imperturbable Charmon the kitchen door. Tonks told me chuck stuff at the door and if you can't make contact it's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soared away.

"Damn," Fred swore. "I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

Harry cut his starring at Ginny to rejoin the conversation. "Snape? Is he here?"

Hermione watched as the group chatted back and forth. She joined in every so often, but mostly she just enjoyed seeing Harry relaxing. Fred had rejoined her on their spot on the floor, wrapping himself around her effortlessly. She snuggled into his hold, letting herself just enjoy her friends.

Mrs. Weasley popped her head in to tell them it was time for dinner, and the group collected themselves and headed downstairs.

The hall was quiet, and Hermione hoped for once they might make it to dinner without –

_CRASH._

Tonks had knocked over the troll leg umbrella sound. The high, awful, torturous scream echoed through the hall until finally, Sirius appeared and managed to get the old and dingy curtains shut.

"Hello Harry," he said, spotting his godson in the crowd. "I see you've met my mother."

xXxXxXxXx

**This chapter was weird to write. As you all know, the Harry Potter books are written as a narrative, though privy to Harry's thoughts. A large part of this particular chapter was told in Harry's thoughts, or his reaction to expressions that weren't described. I did enjoy writing it though, and I hope you guys like what I did with it.**

**On a similar note, I realized as I was writing this that I didn't touch on Fred and George turning 17 in **_**He Noticed Her**_** like I had planned too. If I get enough want for it, I'm thinking about writing a one shot, set in the **_**He Noticed Her**_** verse of their birthday and what Hermione did to celebrate it. So let me know if you guys want that.**

**On a separate and rather random note, I dyed my hair red last night.**

**This is a very long author's note. It's 1 in the morning though so you'll have to forgive my ramblings. Enjoy the chapter!**


	5. The Order of the Pheonix

**The Order of the Phoenix**

Hermione grabbed hold of Fred and George's elbows and yanked them out of the hallway to give Harry and Sirius, Ginny and Ron following their lead.

"Well, that was rather exciting, wouldn't you say?" George commented brightly, resulting in Hermione smacking the back of his head. He flushed. "Sorry Granger," he muttered, looking like a scolded puppy. Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"So now what?" Ginny asked. "How long until the coast is clear?"

"Mum'll call us," Fred said confidently. "We just need to give everyone a chance to cool off."

"Children! Dinner!"

"And there you have it!" Fred and George said together, apparating on the spot.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's going to tear into them," she muttered, following Ginny and Ron into the kitchen. She walked through the door just as Mundungus' smoke cloud started to dissipate. Hermione fought not to cough as she took a seat at the end of the table, waiting for Fred and George to take the seats on either side of her.

Instead, she ducked quickly as her head was nearly removed by a flying wooden breadboard. She glanced over her shoulder to see Fred and George looking sheepish as nearly everything they had been levitating crashed to the floor, contents spilling everywhere.

Hermione glared at the laughing Harry and Sirius, trying to tune out the boys being yelled at by their mother. When Percy's name came up, the room grew silent, and the twins finally sat down.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she snapped quietly at them once conversation had picked back up.

"We were trying to save some time," Fred said again, sounding rather depressed as he started on the stew.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stabbed angrily at a slice of bread with her butter knife. Fred and George both jumped slightly, making Hermione smile.

She had trained them well.

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione really hated fighting. It made her head ache and her skin crawl and all she wanted was for everyone to get along. Unfortunately, nothing worked that way, especially in a time when some asinine lord was trying to do in her best friend. So she was forced to sit and watch in listen as her boyfriend and her best friends yelled at Mrs. Weasley about being let in on what was going on.

She just wanted to go find a quiet place to snog.

Eventually, the twins managed to get their way, and Harry said he'd tell her and Ron even if they weren't there (she beamed happily) and Ginny was sent to bed. After Mrs. Black was quieted down and the door was shut again, that Harry finally asked the question Hermione knew he was dying to find out all summer.

"Where's Voldemort? What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news…" Hermione bit back a sigh and rested her head on Fred's shoulder. They all already knew the answer to why Harry hadn't heard about Voldemort. He wasn't doing anything. He was laying low, making everyone, even the Hogwarts students in the house, anxious and antsy.

Harry was not happy with that answer. But hey had no other to give, and he slowly started to calm down as the night went on and the present members explained what little the Order was doing.

"Like what kind of weapon?" Harry asked excitedly, pulling Hermione out of her stupor. "Something worse than _Avada Kedavra_—"

"That's enough."

Everyone's heads swiveled to the doorway where Mrs. Weasley stood, arms crossed and looking furious. "I want you in bed, now. All of you," she added, looking around and Ron, Hermione, Fred and George.

"You can't boss us –"

Hermione elbowed Fred in the side just as his mother said a frightening "watch me," before looking at Sirius. "You've given Harry plenty of information. Any more and you might as well induct him into the Order straightaway."

"Why not?" said Harry quickly. "I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight –"

"No."

Hermione looked over at her old professor in surprise.

"The Order is comprised only of overage wizards. Those who have left school," Lupin added for Fred and George. "There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you. I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough."

Sirius didn't argue, and Mrs. Weasley was beckoning them all to bed. Everyone rose and Harry, recognizing defeat, followed suit.

xXxXxXxXx

Everyone sped up the stairs, going their separate ways and disappearing into their rooms. George hesitated briefly in the doorway to his and Fred's room, but seeing his twins wrapping his arms Hermione had him slipping through the door to give them privacy, and giving him the sudden need to write to Angelina.

Hermione had her face pressed into Fred's chest, shaking from tears that weren't being shed. She was scared, so scared, of what was going to come this year, but she couldn't tell Harry or Ron. Harry didn't need another person to worry about, and Ron…Ron just wouldn't get it. And she couldn't deal with that.

When her shakes had subsided she looked up at Fred, who was smiling down at her. "Sorry 'bout that," she muttered shyly, untangling herself from his arms.

Fred grinned. "Don't apologize, love. Holding you is one of my top five favorite activities."

Hermione grinned, raising an eyebrow. "You have a list?"

"Of course," Fred said with a nod. "Everyone should. It's actually rather long, I have it written up somewhere, but I always remember the top five. Would you like to hear them."

"Yes please."

"Well, the first one is snogging you. And it is specifically you, I added that part after the Yule Ball. The second one is Quidditch." Hermione snorted, not at all surprised. "The third one is cuddling with you in front of the fireplace. The fourth one is eating. And the fifth one is holding slash hugging you."

Hermione giggled, going up on her toes and giving him a quick kiss. "That's a very nice list Fred," she said softly. "Would you like to act one out?"

Fred grinned and leaned down to kiss her. No sooner had their lips connected that a bellowing "I said bed you two!" traveled up the stairs. The couple jumped a part and ran to their respective rooms, sparing a smile for each other before hurrying inside and loudly shutting the door.

xXxXxXxXx

**Tada! I'm rather fond of this chapter, so leave a review and let me know what you guys think of it.  
For everyone who doesn't check my profile (which is probably all of you) I'm putting Fighting For Her on hiatus while I figure out the plot and work out the kinks. I think it has a lot of potential and don't want to ruin that about it.  
I've had a large burst of inspiration for this story, so expect the next chapter to be up Friday night, maybe even Thursday if I don't sleep till noon (again).  
Don't forget to review!**


	6. The Noble & Most Ancient House of Black

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

Fred and George were yawning a lot the next morning, and Hermione was starting to think that when she and Fred said goodnight, he hadn't gone to bed. She couldn't press for information with their mother hovering around, so she was forced to bite her tongue and glare at him every so often instead.

They were in the drawing room, her and the twins and Ginny, working to de-doxy the room, when Harry and Ron walked in. The boys took the last two spray bottles Mrs. Weasley had pointed out and had taken aim at the curtains when Sirius walked in, interrupting Hermione's attempt at defending Kreacher against Mrs. Weasley's jab at the lack of work done on the house.

"You'd be surprised what Kreacher can manage when he wants to, kitten," Sirius told her, a bag of dead rats in his grip. Fred's hold around her waist tightened a bit at Sirius' nickname, causing Hermione to roll her eyes and glare up at him more. He smiled weakly, kissing the top of her head through the tea towel tied around his nose and mouth.

"Right, you lot, you need to be careful, because doxies bite and their teeth are poisonous. I've got a bottle of antidote here, but I'd rather nobody needed it."

As Hermione tuned back in to Mrs. Weasley and positioned her spray bottle, she had a brief notion that she might want to educate the Wizarding World on animal cruelty when she was out of Hogwarts, but tuned the thought out as the instructions were continued.

"When I say the word, start spraying immediately. They'll come flying out at us, I expect, but it says on the spray that one good squirt will paralyze them. When they're immobilized, just throw them in this bucket."

When the cue was given, the group began spraying at the curtains. Hermione yelped as a fully grown doxy came flying out of the curtain at her, spraying rather wildly in its direction until it fell to the floor with a thunk. She picked it up quickly and tossed it into the bucket, her nose wrinkled.

"Fred what are you doing?" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. "Spray that at once and throw it away!"

Hermione glanced over at her boyfriend to see him holding a struggling Doxy between his thumb and forefinger.

"Right-o," Fred said brightly, spraying the doxy in the face and, once his mother turned away, slipping it into his pocket.

Hermione's eyes widened. "What are you -?"

"Just for a few experiments, Mi," Fred whispered in her ear. Hermione shivered, the reaction Fred was hoping for, and dropped the subject.

De-doxying the curtains took most of the morning, and Mrs. Weasley released the group of their duties to break for lunch. She ordered them to stay put when the doorbell rang, shutting the door behind her, causing the whole of them to run to the windows. They were greeted by the sight of Mundungus standing at the door, surrounded by cauldrons.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the floor. This house just kept getting crazier.

xXxXxXxXx

Finally being fed, Hermione felt better about the way her day was going. Doxies and a rude house elf aside, she had spent the morning with her extended family, and in this place, she needed to stay optimistic. She couldn't remember ever missing Hogwarts this much.

Harry and Sirius were still speaking when they came into the kitchen, Hermione seeing them out of the corner of her eye. She kept her focus on her sandwich, and Fred's spare hand that was steadily making its way up her thigh. She rolled her eyes and elbowed him, reaching for another sandwich without so much as blinking.

Fred grunted roughly and returned his hand to her lap. Hermione was sure she heard George snickering on Fred's other side.

xXxXxXxXx

They were still cleaning the house as the week went on, spending three days decontaminating the drawing room, moving to the dining room, where saucer sized spiders had Ron missing for an hour and a half.

The doorbell rang several times a day, causing Sirus's mother to start screaming and the teenagers trying to figure out ways to eavesdrop. Hermione grew more anxious for Hogwarts every day, wanting to get away from the mess of the house and all the moping Sirius was doing. She knew he was tired of being trapped in the house but she couldn't help herself by thinking he was being a little selfish. Didn't he realize how much he worried Harry when he talked about going out?

She pushed the thoughts aside and tried to enjoy her pork chops, stealing a spare piece of potato from Fred's plate every so often in retaliation for his stunt at lunch the other day. He pouted and protested weakly, but he never made any move to stop her.

"I've ironed your best clothes for tomorrow morning, Harry, and I want you to wash your hair tonight too. A good first impression can work wonders."

Hermione's heart sunk as a silence fell over the table. She had nearly forgotten about Harry's ministry hearing, and the date had quite honestly been cleared from her mind.

Tomorrow, Harry would find out if he was going back to Hogwarts.

The thought of Harry not going to classes, not pestering her for help on essays or falling asleep in the arm chair in front of the fireplace made her feel sick to her stomach. She'd miss him more than she could say, and she'd worry every day.

But worrying was silly. She forced herself to remember that. There was no need to worry, Harry had only used magic because it was a life or death situation, and there were rules to protect him. He'd be fine. He would.

"How will I be getting there?" Harry asked. Hermione could hear him fighting to be casual.

"Arthur's taking you to work."

"You can wait in my office until it's time for the hearing," Mr. Weasley said, smiling reassuringly at Harry.

Harry looked over at Sirius hopefully, but Mrs. Weasley answered his unspoken question. "Dumbledore doesn't think it's safe for Sirius to accompany you, and –"

"I couldn't agree more," Sirius finished through clenched teeth.

Harry frowned. "When did Dumbledore tell you that?"

"Last night, when you were in bed," Mrs. Weasley told him.

Harry stared down at his plate as Sirius stabbed angrily at his potatoes. Hermione took Fred's under the table and squeezed it.

She was ready for this day to be over.

xXxXxXxXx

Slowly but surely, the sitting room emptied, much like the Gryffindor common room did as the night got later. Mrs. Weasley was the last to go to bed, sending Fred and Hermione a warning look that clearly said 'bed, soon' before heading up the stairs.

Hermione shifted in Fred's arms, cuddling closer to him. "I'm so scared for Harry," she said quietly.

Fred nodded into her hair, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I know you are, love. We all are."

"He doesn't deserve this. He's been nothing but brave and loyal and amazing."

Fred felt his heart constrict in his chest. He knew he shouldn't get jealous, Hermione had always insisted there was nothing going on between her and Harry…

"I don't want to go back to school without my brother, Fred."

He felt instantly better. She'd call him her brother. No one wanted to snog their brother…unless they were extremely disturbed and living in the permanent ward in St. Mungo's. Fred's hold on Hermione tightened slightly as he breathed deeply. "I know you don't, Mi. It's not Hogwarts without Harry anymore."

"I have a horrible feeling about this year. It's not going to be an easy one, Fred."

Fred didn't answer. He merely untangled himself from her and stood up, holding out his hand as the sinking feeling returned to his stomach. "Let's go to bed love."

xXxXxXxXx

**Ahahahah! Look guys, look what I did! A day later another chapter, I'm rather proud of myself, is that weird? And this ones nice and long too. Leave me a review with your thoughts, I'm rather fond of this one.**


	7. The Ministry of MagicThe Hearing

**The Ministry of Magic/The Hearing**

"Why did we think this was a good idea?"

"I don't know, I was following your lead!"

"Well try it again, maybe upside down…"

"This is stupid, you give it a go."

"I don't want to touch that thing, what if it wakes up?"

"Oh but it's okay if I'm holding it?"

"You're the uglier twin."

"We're identical you fu –"

"What on earth are you two doing?"

Fred and George looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway to the old bedroom they were hiding out in, holding a book and looking extremely confused. Her gaze dropped to the unconscious doxies the boys were holding and her brow furrowed.

"We're trying to figure out how to extract the doxy venom," Fred said.

"Well don't go telling her," George hissed.

"Lying does absolutely no good, mate. You know that."

Hermione looked smug as she entered the room, placing her book on top of an old dresser. She picked up an old rag and the spray bottle the boys had handy. She handed Fred the rag and the spray bottle to George. "When it wakes up, stick the rag in its face. It'll bite that, and later you can wring the venom out into a bucket or something."

"Genius!" the twins said together, looking positively gleeful as the doxy seemed to regain conscious.

Hermione smirked. "I know. Try not to get killed yeah?" she commented lightly, grabbing her book and heading back on her original path to her and Ginny's room to read.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hermione, how do you think Har – "

"Shh."

"What?"

Hermione glanced reluctantly up from her book to look at Ron. "I'm trying to read here, Ronald."

"But Harry…"

"I don't want to talk about Harry. I don't want to think about Harry. I am trying very hard not to worry about him. So please, just let me read my book."

Ron sighed. "Right. Sorry." He left the room, only to double back a minute later. "Hermione –"

"I told you Ron, I don't want to talk about Harry!"

Ron flushed bright red. "Er, mum said to tell you lunch is ready."

Hermione colored as well. "Sorry, tell her I'll be down in a minute."

Ron nodded and ran from the doorway. Merlin, he hoped Harry didn't get expelled. He didn't know how he'd deal with Hermione all on his own.

xXxXxXxXx

Lunch was a quiet affair. Everyone was worried about Harry, but no one wanted to say they were worried, so aside from the occasional 'pass the salt/bread/butter' and compliments to Mrs. Weasley on the stew, no one really spoke. Hermione saw Sirius looking like he might want to start a conversation, only to stare back down at his untouched lunch.

Hermione locked eyes with Fred for a moment, both of them feeling awful for Sirius, before they both looked back down at their bowls and continued to eat their stew in silence, free hands linking under the table.

xXxXxXxXx

"Where's your mum?"

"In the kitchen with Sirius and Tonks."

"Ron and Ginny?"

"Ginny's in the attic with Buckbeak, Ron's napping in his and Harry's room."

"George?"

"In our room with the doxies. Prepared to cover for us if need be, but neither of us think it'll be a problem."

Hermione smiled. "So we make a break for it then?"

Fred grinned wickedly. "I've taught you well. On three then. One."

"Two…"

"Three!"

Fred and Hermione burst from the hall closet they had been hiding in and rushed for one of the cleaner spare bedrooms they had come across while cleaning. Fred shut the door behind them and locked it with his wand. He tucked it into his pocket and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. "Hello beautiful."

Hermione giggled. "I've missed you. I know I see you all the time but…"

"This is different," Fred agreed softly, leaning down to kiss her.

Snogging Fred was one of Hermione's favorite pastimes, for many reasons.

She never imagined she'd like kissing as much as she does with Fred. Probably because when she was younger she never thought she'd kiss anyone, let alone someone like her boyfriend. And while Fred had his flaws, Hermione couldn't imagine someone making her feel as good as he does.

It was more of an adrenaline rush than a duel, more uplifting than straight Os. She felt like her skin was on fire and her brain was turning to mush and her knees wobbled under the dead weight her turned her into every time he touched her.

Her arms snaked around his neck and she stood on her tiptoes in a last ditch effort to get closer to him. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Her lips parted slightly and she gasped breathlessly as their tongues moved together, exploring their mouths.

A pit was building in her stomach, but it was different than dread. She felt a fire growing inside her with no way to put it out. Her breath caught in her throat as the kiss deepened. Her knees gave out completely, and Fred pushed her back onto the bed.

A cloud of dust exploded off the sheets. The coughing fit last nearly ten minutes. When the cloud finally cleared, they were both covered in dirt and grinning sheepishly.

"Well that ruined the mood," said Fred, half amused and half annoyed. "Ah well. It was fun while it lasted," he added with a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take a shower and clean up."

"Can I join you?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "No you may not, pervert," she said as she left the room, her skin warm and bright red as she headed for the bathroom.

It was a much cooler shower than she generally took.

She needed it.

xXxXxXxXx

**This is covering two chapters because Hermione and Fred are in neither chapter, and they both span a single day. The next chapter will be Mrs. Weasley's Woes, after the trial. It will probably be up tomorrow night.**

**But then my boyfriend is coming home from school for a three day weekend and I will be spending as much time as I can with him.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought of this silly little filler chapter.**


	8. The Woes of Mrs Weasley

**The Woes of Mrs. Weasley**

"I knew it! You always get away with stuff!"

Hermione smiled weakly at the sight of Ron punching his fist into the air. "They were bound to clear you," she said, holding a shaking hand over her eyes. "There was no case against you, none at all…"

"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering they all knew I'd get off," said Harry, smiling.

Hermione looked over at Mrs. Weasley, who was wiping her face on her apron, and Ginny and the twins, who were doing a kind of war dance to a chance that went "_He got off, he got off, he got off_ –"

The chant continued through Mr. Weasley's conversation with Sirius, and while Mrs. Weasley sat Harry at the table for some lunch.

"I bet Dumbledore turns up this evening to celebrate with us," Ron said happily.

"I don't think he'll be able to Ron, he's really very busy at the moment."

"_HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF –"_

"SHUT UP!" roared Mrs. Weasley.

xXxXxXxXx

"I think Sirius is upset that I got off," Harry confessed to Hermione and Ron a few days later, when they were scrubbing out a moldy cupboard on the third floor.

"Don't you dare feel guilty," Hermione said sternly. "You belong at Hogwarts and Sirius knows it. Personally, I think he's being selfish."

"That's a bit harsh, Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he attempted to pry off a bit of mold that attached itself to his finger. "You wouldn't want to be stuck inside this house without any company."

Hermione bit back a sigh. She was not in the mood for this argument. "He'll have company. It is headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix, isn't it? He just got his hopes up that Harry would be coming to live here with him."

"I don't think that's true," said Harry, wringing out his cloth. "He wouldn't give me a straight answer when I asked him if I could."

"He just didn't want to get his hopes up even more," she said wisely. "And he probably felt a bit guilty himself, because I think a part of him was really hoping you'd be expelled. Then you'd both be outcasts together."

"Come off it!" Harry and Ron exclaimed together, making Hermione think of the twins as she shrugged.

"Suit yourself. But I sometimes think Ron's mum's right, and Sirius gets confused about whether you're you or your father, Harry."

"So you think he's touched in the head?"

"No, I just think he's been very lonely for a long time."

Harry grumbled and went back to scrubbing at the mold.

xXxXxXxXx

"Ready to go back to school tomorrow, love?"

Hermione grinned at the sound of Fred's voice in her ear. "Aren't I always?" came her response, turning her head to look at him, her warm breath tickling his neck.

They were in the drawing room, wiping down the tops of tables and the like with damp rags. Mrs. Weasley had sent them away from the kitchen where Fred had been trying to sneak some food, with the order to find something to clean. Hermione had suggested the drawing room, knowing Ron would be avoiding it because of the spiders, and Harry and Ginny would probably be with him. George was tinkering around in Mr. Weasley's shed, taking advantage of his mother's seemingly constant distractions.

Fred grinned down at Hermione, leaning in to kiss her.

"Oi, love birds, break it up," George called as he walked into the room. Fred glared at his twins while Hermione laughed, taking the letter George was holding out to her.

"Our booklists, finally!" Hermione said cheerfully, ripping off the seal of the envelope and reached in for her letter and booklist. "Only two new ones," she commented, sounding disappointed.

"You'll be grateful for that Granger, OWL year it a bi –"

"Hang on Mi, there's still something in there…"

Confused, Hermione reached into the envelope a second time, coming up with a scarlet and gold badge. "What?" she gasped, sounding absolutely stunned. "I'm a prefect?"

George and Fred shared matching grins. "Well this _isn't_ a surprise," George said brightly.

"Surely you were expecting this Hermione."

Hermione wordlessly shook her head, eyes wide and still gaping at the prefect badge. "I'm prefect!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around George and pulling him into a hug before doing the same to Fred, kissing him on the cheek in addition. "I can't believe it!"

George rolled his eyes then. "Come on, let's get downstairs and congratulate Harry then."

The three of them headed down the stairs, Hermione steps ahead of the boys, her excitement radiating off of her. She burst into Ron's room to Harry standing there, holding a badge identical to her own. "I knew it!" she said excitedly, brandishing her letter. "Me too, Harry, me too!"

"No," Harry said quickly, shoving the badge at Ron. Hermione's smile dropped slightly. "It's Ron, not me."

"It – what?"

"Ron's prefect, not me," Harry said.

"Ron?" Hermione knew she must be being rude somewhere in the back of her mind, but for the life of her couldn't believe that Dumbledore had picked Ron over Harry. "But… are you sure? I mean –"

"It's my name on the letter," Ron said rather defiantly.

She had to remind herself that breathing was important, or Hermione would have fainted. "I…well…wow! Well done, Ron! That's really –"

"Unexpected," said George, nodding.

"No," said Hermione, blushing harder than ever and glaring at George, "no, it's not, Ron's done loads of….he's really…"

The door behind her opened a little wider as Mrs. Weasley came in with a basket of clean robes. Hermione, thankful for the interruption as she had yet to come up with something to say, hurriedly moved to stand behind Fred, hiding herself as subtly as she could manage. Her excitement about getting picked for prefect had quickly faded into embarrassment.

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last," Mrs. Weasley said, oblivious to the previous conversation that had just been held as she glanced around the room at all the opened envelopes. "If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pajamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're growing…what color would you like?"

George cheekily suggested red and gold, and Mrs. Weasley's excitement was released upon the room. Hermione shied away, still put off about being wrong that Harry was going to be the Gryffindor prefect opposite her. He'd done _so much_ and he and Dumbledore had always seen so close, she had been _so sure_ it'd be Harry, even more than she thought she's have a shot at the girl's spot.

Although, as images of giggling Lavender and Parvati entered her mind, she really didn't understand why she had been so surprised.

As Mrs. Weasley left the room, still squealing about Ron making prefect, Fred and George took the opportunity to tease him.

"You don't mind if we don't kiss you, do you, Ron?" Fred said in a falsely anxious voice.

"We could curtsey if you like," said George.

"Oh shut up," Ron said with a scowl.

"Or what?" An evil grin spread across Fred's face. "Going to put us in detention?"

"I'd love to see him try," sniggered George.

"Lay off idiots," Hermione warned.

"I can fight for myself thank you," said Ron stubbornly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We're going to have to watch our step, George, with these two on out case…"

"Yeah, it looks like out law-breaking days are finally over."

With a loud crack, the twins Disapparated.

"Those two," Hermione said, shaking her head, amused by their attitude. "Don't pay attention to them Ron, they're only jealous."

"I don't think they are," said Ron doubtfully. "They've always said only prats become prefects…Still, they've never had new brooms! I wish I could go with Mum and choose…She'll never be able to afford a Nimbus, but there's the new Cleansweep out, that'd be great…Yeah, I think I'll go and tell her I like the Cleansweep, just so she knows…"

Ron dashed from the room, leaving Hermione alone with Harry. For some reason, she was unable to get him to look at her. It stung a bit, and she felt worry building in her. "Harry?"

"Well done," said Harry, so heartily it did not sound like his voice at all, and still not looking at her. "Brilliant. Prefect. Great."

"Thanks," Hermione said quickly. "Erm – Harry – could I borrow Hedwig so I can tell Mum and Dad? They'll be really pleased – I mean, prefect is something they can understand –"

"Yeah no problem, take her!" Harry's voice was still overly cheerful, so Hermione quickly called Hedwig off the wardrobe, heading upstairs to the twins room to write the letter, and see if you couldn't get a kiss or two as a congratulations.

xXxXxXxXx

**This is up so much later than I planned. I spent the weekend with my boyfriend, and then had a bit of a suicide stint that I was luckily talked out of by my incredible friends, so I haven't had much writing time. Hopefully, the length makes up for it. Over 1500 words, not including the authors note. Thank me with a review?**


	9. Luna Lovegood

**Luna Lovegood**

xxXxXxXx

Hermione woke up feeling extremely well rested, until she glanced over at the clock and saw she had over slept nearly an hour. She rushed around the bedroom, packing up her last minute things and trying to get dressed at the same time.

Returning to the room for Crookshanks after bringing her trunk downstairs, she saw Hedwig at the window with the reply from her parents. She shoved the letter into her pocket to read on the train and scooped up her sleeping at, who did not take kind to being man handled. "Come on Hedwig," she said, and the snowy owl rested herself on the girl's shoulder. Hermione rushed to Harry's room. "My parents just sent back Hedwig," she told him, letting Harry take the bird from her shoulder while she struggled to keep hold of Crookshanks.

"Thanks," said Harry. "Is Ginny okay?"

Hermione could still hear Mrs. Weasley yelling at the twins for knocking Ginny down the stairs with their levitating trunks. "Mrs. Weasley patched her up fine."

"Good, Harry said, coloring slightly as he turned to put Hedwig in her cage. Hermione smiled knowingly an headed downstairs.

After wrestling Crookshanks into his carrier, Hermione choked down her breakfast quickly, glaring at the cowering twins for nearly killing their sister. Ron and Harry soon joined the growing crowd, and Mrs. Weasley announced it was time to go.

"Dumbledore said no, Sirius!" she heard Mrs. Weasley at a large black dog, Sirius' Animagus form. "Oh honestly, well, on you own head be it!"

It was a twenty minute walk to King's Cross Station, which Hermione spent talking with Ginny while holding tightly to Fred's hand. Slowly but surely, the Weasley clan (which included Harry, Hermione, and their Auror escorts) passed through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.

"Nice dog Harry!" Hermione heard Lee all, who was heading over to talk to the twins. He gave Hermione a quick half-hug before falling into a quiet discussion with Fred and George as they were all ushered onto the train.

Sirius, or rather Snuffles, bound alongside the train as it started to pull out of the station, causing many of the Express occupants to press against the windows to watch, laughing.

"He shouldn't have come with us," Hermione said, the worry in her voice evident.

"Oh lighten up," said Ron. "He hadn't seen the light of day in ages."

"Well," said Fred, clapping his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss, we do. See you later." He gave Hermione a light kiss goodbye before disappearing with George and Lee.

"Shall we go find a compartment, then?" Harry asked.

Hermione exchanged a look with Ron. "We're supposed to go into the prefects carriage, Ron and I," she told Harry softly.

After protests from Ron and assurances from Harry, Hermione dragged her trunk and Crookshanks down towards the engine end of the train, leaving Harry and Ginny to find a compartment by themselves, settling herself for what she expected would be a long and boring meeting.

xXxXxXxXx

After a very long hour, Hermione and Ron, along with the rest of the prefects, were released from the Head's compartment. The two of them headed straight for the back of the train, walking into the last compartment to find Harry, Ginny, and Neville swapping Chocolate Frog cards, and a blonde hiding behind a magazine called the _Quibbler_ that neither of them recognized.

Ron threw himself into the seat next to Harry, while Hermione sat next to Ginny with Crookshanks on her lap, and tried not to seem disappointed that Fred wasn't there as well. "So, there are two fifth-year prefects from every house, boy and girl each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect," said Ron, his eyes closed and looking exhausted.

"Malfoy," replied Harry instantly.

"And that complete _cow_ Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said viciously. She would never like that girl. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll…"

"Who's Hufflepuff?"

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott."

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," added Hermione.

"You wen t to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said a vague voce.

Everyone turned to look at Luna Lovegood, who was gazing unblinkingly at Ron over her magazine. He swallowed a mouthful of Frog.

"Yeah, I know I did," she said, looking mildly surprised.

"She didn't enjoy in very much," Luna informed him. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I would have minded," she added thoughtfully. "I don't like dancing very much."

She retreated back behind _The Quibbler _and Hermione rolled her eyes. The girl was as barmy as the magazine.

Ron was shaking his head, bemused, when he checked his watch. "Were supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," he told Harry and Neville, "and we can give out punishments if we see people are misbehaving. I can't wait can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something…"

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" Hermione said sharply.

"Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all."

"So you're going to descend to his level?"

"No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine."

"For heaven's sake, Ron – I'm going to find the twins," Hermione snapped, frustrated. She stood up, gathering Crookshanks and left the compartment with their laughter carrying through the door.

She walked down the corridor until she found the compartment housing the twins and Lee, knocking shyly before being called inside.

"What's wrong Mi?" Fred asked as she sat down next to him.

She shrugged. "My friends are irritating," she said softly.

Fred chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Well, that explains everything. Good thing you've got a ruggedly handsome boyfriend and his gang of merry men to keep you company huh?"

Hermione grinned up at him. "Was that a Robin Hood reference?"

Fred grinned. "It was bound to happen one day."

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione was forced to head back to her old compartment to change and get her things before they got on the carriages. Passing around their animals, Hermione was about to climb into the first empty carriage when she heard Harry ask Ron about something he spotted. Rolling her eyes, she settled herself in the seat to wait for her boys.

xXxXxXxXx

**Warning, long author's note ahead.**

**Two big things. One, for those of you who remember from last year (can you believe we've been doing this for a **_**year**_** guys?) the month of November brings National Novel Writing Month, which I am participating in again. That means no updates for the month. I am going to try to spit out as many chapters as I can before the end of October though.**

**Number two…I have written a chapter that's going to show up later in this story. I need someone, preferably someone who's been with the story a while, to read the chapter and tell me if it's believable, because I don't want to kill this story with a shit plot line. So if anyone's interested in doing that, shoot me a pm and I'll email you the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	10. The Sorting Hat's New Song

**The Sorting Hat's New Song**

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hadn't even officially started yet, and it was already off to a very rough start. Hagrid hadn't brought the first years up to the school, and he was missing from the Head's table in the Great Hall.

"You don't think he's…hurt, or anything, do you?" Hermione offered uneasily, glancing over at Hagrid's empty chair. She knew Professor Grubbly-Plank would soon take the seat, as they had all seen her leading the new students to the boats.

"No," Harry said at once.

"But where is he, then?"

Harry's voice dropped to barely a whisper. "Maybe he's not back yet. You know – from his mission – the thing that he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore.

Hermione nodded vaguely, chewing on her bottom lip and scanning up and down the staff table, hoping for some sort of solid explanation. Her eyes fell on a woman she didn't recognize. She was squat, with short, curly hair that she had shoved a horrid pink hair band into, one that matched the ugly cardigan she wore over her robes. When she finished her conversation with Dumbledore, she turned to sip from her water goblet, and Hermione realized the woman held an uncanny resemblance to a toad.

"Who's that?" she asked sharply, pointing at the unfortunately featured woman.

"That's Umbridge!" Harry said, sounding completely taken aback.

"Who?"

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"Nice cardigan," Ron said, unable to resist the jab.

"She works for Fudge?" Hermione frowned. "What on earth is she doing here then?"

"Dunno…"

Hermione scanned the table again, her eyes narrowing. She counted teachers, double checked the chairs. Only two were empty; Hagrid's, and Professor McGonagall's. That's when it hit her. This woman was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "No," she muttered, "no, surely not…"

She was distracted by the long line of frightened first years, led by McGonagall. Hermione watched the quiver where they stood as her favorite professor carried the sorting hat to the front of the hall and placed it down on the stool. The brim of the hat opened wide, and the hat sang its song.

It was longer than Hermione ever remembered it being. Or maybe it was just the ominous tone to the song that through her off. The hat was warning them, and though it gave no specifics, Hermione shivered at the thought that maybe the hat knew more about the brewing war than it let on.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" said Ron, eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has."

Hermione remained silent, feeling anxious and suddenly wishing she was sitting further down the table with the twins and Lee so she could hold Fred's hand. She glanced down his way, and he smiled back at her comfortingly. She mouthed a 'thank you' at him before turning back around to watch the sorting.

When 'Zeller, Rose' became the last Hufflepuff and they were finally allowed to eat, Hermione gratefully filled her plate. She hadn't eaten anything on the train, and the grumble in her stomach warned her that she shouldn't do that again anytime soon.

She ate in relative silence, occasionally putting in her thought in Harry and Ron's conversation, but mostly she was engaged in a silent talk with Fred, where they would meet eyes and break away in giggles seconds later.

Finally, the food was cleared away, and Dumbledore stood to make his start of year speech. He brought up the Forbidden Forest and how it was, indeed, forbidden. He passed on Filch's message that magic isn't permitted in the halls between classes, now a very long list of pranking items and the like. Finally, he got to the subject they were all waiting for.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The applause was short and polite, during which Hermione exchanged concerned glances with Ron and Harry. All three of them had noticed that Dumbledore hadn't mention when Hagrid would be returning.

Just as Dumbledore was about to continue on with his announcements, he cut himself off to look at Professor Umbridge. It wasn't until she let out a slight, rather annoying cough did everyone realize she had gotten to her feet and intended to make a speech.

Hermione didn't bother trying to hide her surprise or contempt, and from the smirks residing on the faces of her fellow students, she wasn't the only one who thought this Umbridge woman didn't know how things were done at Hogwarts. New teachers didn't interrupt Dumbledore. No one did, really, unless there was a troll loose in the dungeons, or the goblet of fire was acting up.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome."

Hermione bit back a groan and forced herself to stay focused on what was obviously going to be a long, boring, and unfortunately illuminating speech.

xXxXxXxXx

"First years! This way, please!" Hermione was attempting to herd the group of small students, and Ron's need to call them 'midgets' was not helpful. She just wanted to get up to Gryffindor tower, find her boyfriend, and sit in front of the fire with him for an hour or so. She didn't think she was asking for too much.

But when Harry moved away from them with a dull 'see you later' she knew this was not going nearly as smooth as she wanted it to.

xXxXxXxXx

"Harry m'boy!"

Fred fought the urge to laugh as Harry looked up from his feet with a jolt. He and George (well, mostly himself) had been searching for Hermione since they were dismissed, and were hoping Harry could shine some light on her whereabouts. Attacking him as he entered the common room seemed easiest.

"Now Harry, your shoes can't be nearly as attractive as us," George teased on Harry's other side, grinning cheekily.

"Er, no?" Harry offered. "Can I help you two with something?"

"The love struck idiot is searching for his broad, Potter o' pal of ours," George explained, earning a glare and a swat at the ear from Fred.

"She's got to get the first years up here. Prefect, remember?"

"Right," Fred said with a pout. "Well, I suppose she'll be here soon."

Harry nodded. "Hope so. She'll want to see you mate, trust me. She looked like she needed a good…"

"Snog?" George offered. Harry's ears grew red, and he shrugged.

"Can I go now?" he asked, gesturing towards the staircase that would bring him up to the dorms. "Please?"

Fred and George laughed together, which seemed to make Harry more uneasy. "Off to bed with you Harry," they said together, neither hurt nor surprised that Harry practically ran off. They collapsed onto the couch in front of the fireplace, waiting for Hermione and Ron to show up with the first years.

They didn't have much longer of a wait, it was just a few more minutes before the two fifth years entered with the gaggle of young students. Hermione helpfully pointed them in the right directions to their dorms, while Ron stood off to the side and watched, obviously not sure what to do with himself. George and Fred both sniggered.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a few words and a sweet smile (that Fred had to force himself not to be jealous of) before Ron headed up the stairs to find Harry in his dormitory. Hermione scanned the common room, obviously looking for Fred, and brightened immediately when they locked eyes.

Her smile caused his stomach to twist into knots, but these ones were warm and fuzzy, rather the ones that signified nerves. He jumped up from the couch and caught her in a hug. "Missed you Mi."

Hermione grinned up at him. "Missed you, too, Freddie."

"Well, I've obviously overstayed my welcome," George said loudly, leaping off the couch. "I'll leave you love birds to it then. Good to see you Granger." George winked obnoxiously before following Ron's lead and heading up to his dorm room for bed.

Fred rolled his eyes, laughing slightly at the pink flush that spread across Hermione's cheeks. "Come on, love, he doesn't mean anything other than to rile you up just as he has," he told her, sitting down on the couch and pulling her onto his lap. "I really have missed you. I know why you sat with Ron and Harry, but it was odd not listening to you chattering through dinner."

Hermione whacked his arm playfully. "I do not chatter," she assured him. "I provide intellectual conversation that no one else tends to participate in."

"Tomato, potato."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Nice try, but leave the Muggle phrases to me, I think."

Fred rolled his eyes, amused by her inability to _not_ correct him, and leaned down to kiss her. Hermione's eyes jot around the nearly empty common room before she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull her closer.

Fred really loved kissing Hermione. It made him feel all sorts of things, physical and emotional, and he liked the way her skin felt pressed against his own. It filled him with all sorts of thoughts, ones involving far less clothes, far more skin, and some form of privacy, at least.

"I'm tired," Hermione said softly, pulling away. "Would you terribly mind going to bed a little early?"

_Not with her, you idiot,_ his brain scolded. "Course not, Mi," said Fred, feeling proud of his quick and appropriate response despite his currently raging hormones. "We'll pick this up tomorrow night then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and blushed, picking herself up off his lap. "We'll see," she told him, turning around and walking towards the staircase. Fred followed quickly.

"Why yes, I do," he said smartly.

"Watch yourself," Hermione warned, kissing his cheek goodnight before hurrying up to her dorm.

Fred let out a deep sigh, trudging up to his own dorm. "Seems I've got no other choice," he muttered, far too late for her ears, but he had needed to say it or the innuendo would have simmered and been far worse in the morning. He sighed again, grabbing his pajamas from his unpacked trunk and heading for the showers, intent on taking a shower before he even attempted sleep.

A cold shower would probably wake him up even more, but unfortunately, he didn't seem to have another choice.

xXxXxXxXx

**I do hope the ending wasn't too terribly awkward. I am female, and not in a current relationship, so I've not got much insight into the male mind, and what I do come from Drarry stories with much more experienced writing then my own. Crossing my fingers Fred didn't come off too crude. He is, however, a teenage boy, so let's keep that in mind as the story progresses.**

**I had a job interview today [how adult of me –gasp- ], and I'll hopefully be getting a holiday seasons job at Macy's. If I do, posting may slow, but I'm hoping to spend the rest of the week writing multiple chapters, so I can get into some sort of posting schedule.**

**Thank you to the two readers who checked over that chapter for me, and double thanks for not hating me afterwards. I'm very excited to hit that point in the plot.**

**Now, I don't mean to beg, but I haven't been receiving the amount of reviews I'm accustomed to on this series lately. I don't want to write a story that people don't like, so tell me what I'm doing right, and wrong. Every word is appreciated. This author's note has brought this chapter very close to 2,000 words, I hope you enjoyed it! Until the next chapter.**


	11. Professor Umbridge

**Professor Umbridge**

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione dressed quickly, while her roommates were still half asleep and getting ready, not in the mood to talk to Lavender, who was on the _Prophet's_ side of the story, playing You-Know-Who out to be a lie and Harry to be a nutter. She went down to the common room, skipping a bit to catch up with Harry and Ron, who were halfway across the room. "What's the matter?" she asked Harry. "You look absolutely – oh for heaven's sake."

She had just got sight of the common room notice board, where a large new sign had been put up. The twins were advertising for testers of their products, offering money in exchange for human guinea pigs. She tore the sign down, throwing it away as the stepped out of the common room, rolling her eyes an reminding herself to scold Fred and George when she saw them.

"Anyway, what's up, Harry? You look really angry about something."

Ron explained how Seamus thought Harry was lying about the whole thing with Voldemort and Cedric in the maze. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, Lavender thinks so too," she said gloomily.

"Been having a nice little chat with her about whether or not I'm a lying, attention-seeking prat, have you?" Harry asked loudly.

Hermione fought the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes. She understood that Harry was upset and hurt about this whole mess, but she was quickly getting tired of Harry taking out his frustration on Ron and herself, who were quite obviously on his side. She told Harry this, and he reluctantly apologized.

"It's quite alright," she told him, waving goodbye to them as she spotted the twins and hurried over to walk with them into the Great Hall.

"You two are in heaps of trouble," she told them brightly, taking Fred's hand as she moved between the boys.

"What'd we do?" Fred asked quickly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The sign in the common room? You two can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor notice board."

"Says who?" George asked, astonished.

"Says me," Hermione said stubbornly.

The had reached the Great Hall by then and took seats at the Gryffindor table not far from Harry and Ron.

"You'll be singing a different tune soon enough, Mi," Fred said, thickly buttering a crumpet. Hermione wrinkled her nose. "You're starting your fifth year, you'll be begging us for a Snackbox before long."

"And what does starting my fifth year have to do with it?" Hermione asked, taking a bite out of her jam covered toast.

"Fifth year's O.W.L. year," said George.

"So?"

"So you've got your exams coming up haven't you? They'll be keeping your noses so hard to that grindstone they'll be rubbed raw," said Fred cheerfully.

"Half out year had minor breakdowns coming up to O.W.L.s," George said, matching Fred's tone. "Tears and tantrums…Patricia Stimpson kept coming over faint, poor bird." George winked at Fred at the name, causing Fred to squirm in his seat and quickly changing the subject, looking flushed and nervous.

Hermione watched Fred's reaction to this Patricia girl, overwhelmed with jealously that she hadn't expected to feel, but Fred didn't seem to want to talk about it or her, so she didn't bring it up.

"Anyway, it's a nightmare of a year, the fifth," George said quickly. "If you care about exam results anyway. Fred and I managed to keep our spirits up somehow."

Hermione sighed. "You got three O.W.L.s each," she pointed out.

The twins shrugged together, finishing off the rest of their food and pumpkin juice. "There are more important things than school, Mi," Fred told her, kissing the top of her head before he and George stood.

"We're off to Herbology," said George. "See you later Granger."

Hermione waved the two of them off, finishing the rest of her food before grabbing her bag and standing by Ron and Harry, who were packing up their own things to head to History of Magic.

Hermione was always diligent in her note taking, no matter the subject. But even she had to admit, History of Magic was a bit of a bore. She could learn all of these things from a book, and it would take less time, as well as diminish the headaches she was often left with due to forcing herself to pay attention to Professor Binns' monotonous voice. But seeing Harry and Ron playing Hangman rather than taking notes, she put on an upset front and resorted herself to threatening her boys.

"How would it be if I refused to lend you my notes this year?"

"We'd fail our O.W.L.s," Ron said immediately. "If you want that on your conscience, Hermione…"

"Well, you'd deserve it," she snapped, not in the mood to be guilted. "You don't even try to listen to him, do you?"

"We do try," said Ron. "We just haven't got your brains or your memory or your concentration – you're just cleverer than we are – is it nice to rub it in?"

She felt her frustration melt away at Ron's flattery, the idiot. "Oh, don't give me that rubbish," she told him.

They were heading to the dungeons, talking about what kind of torture Snape would be putting them true for the first lesson of the year, when someone came around the corner towards them.

"Hello Harry!" Cho said, smiling at him.

"Hi," said Harry, his face growing red.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away, pretending to be wrapped up in her book to give Harry some mock privacy with Cho.

Ron, apparently, didn't feel like being as kind, and was interrupting Harry and Cho's conversation to inquire about the pretty Ravenclaws Quidditch preferences, rudely asking about the Tornados badge attached to the front of the school robes.

Cho left quickly.

"You are so tactless!" Hermione told him.

"What? I only asked her if –"

"Couldn't you tell she wanted to talk to Harry on her own?"

"So, she still could've!"

Hermione sighed. This was going to be a long day.

xXxXxXxXx

Nothing exciting really happened until they got to Defense Against the Dark Arts that afternoon. Hermione slid into a chair at a table and set her bag at her feet, pulling out her book, parchment and a quill, and her wand.

The room was quiet. Professor Umbridge was too much of an unknown at the moment, no one wanted to be the first to find out what he limits were.

"Well good afternoon!" she called from her desk.

A few people mumbled good afternoon ack.

"Tut, tut. _That_ won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There now, that wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Umbridge went through a short and disappointing speech involving her course aims, which Hermione was currently rereading for the third time. When the class was instructed to read the first chapter, Hermione pushed her book further up her desk and away from herself and raised her hand.

She saw Harry shoot her a questioning look, but she shook her head delicately to let him know to leave it be, her hand remaining in the air.

Several minutes passed, and she could feel the eyes on more than half the class on her, finding her mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye than to struggle on with 'Basics for Beginners.'

Finally, the woman seemed to notice her. "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?"

"Not about the chapter, no."

"Well, we're reading just now. If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims."

Hermione knew she was pushing her luck. But she already greatly disliked this woman, for a number of reasons, and she was willing to go pretty far to get what she wanted out of her.

"And your name is - ?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully."

The urge to roll her eyes or glare was overwhelming. "Well I don't. There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells."

Hermione had sparked a rebellion. Suddenly, everyone seemed to have a comment or concern or issue with the way they were going to be taught. She was feeling rather proud of herself, and her fellow fifth years.

And just as suddenly, she was wishing she had never opened her mouth, as Harry was sent down to see Professor McGonagall for yelling at Professor Umbridge. She buried her head in her hands, groaning softly, why Ron patted her shoulder comfortingly. The bell rang and they were dismissed, Ron and Harry hurrying to the common room to wait for Harry.

"He's an idiot," Hermione said with a sigh as they sat on a couch in the common room.

"You started it," Ron pointed out, flushing when she glared at him. "B-but you're right, he's an idiot."

xXxXxXxXx

**I wasn't originally going to post this yet, but there's a good chance I'll lose power do to Hurricane Sandy, so I thought I'd give you guys something to remember me by ;)**

**So I'm slowly but surely writing up some chapters. I'm hoping to have enough so I can post at least once a week next month while I'm off 'novel writing'. I know this one had a lack of fremione like the last, but I promise the next chapter will have more. Please review!**


	12. Detention With Dolores

**Detention With Delores**

xXxXxXxXx

As far as people go, Hermione found herself to be fairly even tempered, especially considering that her best friends were Ron and Harry, who blew up at the stupidest things.

But when she heard Fred and George talking about Harry's argument with Umbridge on their way down to dinner, she lost it. "How on _earth_ has everyone heard about this? You'd think we were in grade school, chatting back and forth on the playground! Don't people have any sense of boundaries or heaven forbid _personal space_?!"

Fred and George were quick to try and comfort her. "It's all locker room talk, Mi, no worries…"

"It'll blow over by tomorrow…"

"No one _really_ thinks Harry's crazy…"

Hermione glared at the two of them, and they stopped talking quickly, hurrying into the Great Hall. Hermione sat down with the twins and their friends, but she didn't eat for long. She heard whispers about Harry coming from all directions, until finally she slammed down her silverware and stormed off for Harry and Ron, walking with the both of them back to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry was the one to stop Hermione's temper from flaring this time around, quelling an argument between her and Ron before it started and suggesting they get a start on their homework. They settled at a table with their things, pulling out parchments to start their essays as everyone started trickling back in from dinner.

Ron had written out the title for his potions essay and was staring expectantly at Hermione for help, but she wasn't paying him or Harry any attention. Instead, she was watching Fred, George, and Lee sitting in the center of a knot a first years, all chewing on something that seemed to have come out of a large paper bag that Fred was holding.

"No, I'm sorry, they've gone too far," she said, standing up and marching over to them as the first years starting collapsing due to the Fainting Fancies. "That's enough!" she said forcefully.

"Yeah, you're right, this dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?" George said.

"I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!"

"We're paying them!" said Fred indignantly.

"I don't car, it could be dangerous!"

"Rubbish," Fred argued.

"Calm down, Hermione, they're fine!" said Lee reassuringly as he put the counter sweets in the first years open mouths. "See, they're coming round now."

"Feel all right?" George asked a small, dark haired girl at his feet.

"I-I think so," she said shakily.

"Excellent," Fred said happily, scribbling on the clipboard before it was snatched from his hands, along with the paper bag, by Hermione.

"It is NOT excellent!"

"Course it is, they're alive aren't they?" Fred asked, sounding angry.

"You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?"

"We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them on ourselves –"

"Honestly!"

The occupants of the common room were watching the back and forth between the couple with amusement.

"This is just to see if everyone reacts the same –"

"If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to –"

"Put us in detention?"

"Make us write lines?" George added with a smirk.

Hermione glared at the pair of them. "No. But I will write to your mother."

"You wouldn't," said George, looking genuinely horrified.

"Oh yes I would. I can't stop you from eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not giving the damn things to first years."

She thrust the clipboard and bag back at Fred and turned on her heel to storm away.

"Hermione, wait!"

She turned around. "Wha – mph!"

Fred caught her in a heated kiss, drawing 'aws' and catcalls from the onlookers. When Fred finally pulled away he grinned. "Be my date to the first Hogsmeade visit?" he asked casually, as if they hadn't just been yelling at each other.

Hermione rolled her eyes but was grinning rather stupidly, face flushed from the kiss. "Of course," she said, the smile not leaving her face as she walked back over to join Harry and Ron. "Thank you for your support Ron," she told him.

"You handled it just fine by yourself," Ron told her with a smug grin.

Hermione sighed almost wistfully, her head full of images she knew weren't too becoming, but she couldn't really help herself when Fred did things like that. She stared down at her blank piece of parchment for a few seconds before sighing deeper and saying, "Oh, it's no good, I can't concentrate now. I'm going to bed." She quickly packed up her things and left the common room without another word, mind swimming with potential dreams for the night.

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione had fallen asleep with her potions book and (now) wrinkled essay sprawled across her lap and went through her day in a fuzzy sort of haze. She realized now that Fred and George had been writing about O.W.L. year being rough, it was only the first week and she was exhausted with all the work she was doing, on top of her prefect duties.

Most of her week passed like that, hazy, sleepy days and studying into the night, with Fred playing with her hair or kissing her neck in futile attempts to distract her, when he wasn't working with George and Lee. Ron was disappearing with Harry most nights, though while she knew Harry was at detention, she hadn't the slightest inkling where Ron was disappearing, though she was pleased he was paying for his actions by cramming a bunch of homework into one night. It didn't teach him a lesson, like she was hoping, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't amused by his flounder to get it done.

On Friday night she was sitting in the mostly empty common room, working on an essay. Most of her house was participating in or watching the Quidditch try outs, something she had no interest partaking in. If she wanted to watch a bunch of idiots play Quidditch, she could go to the Burrow.

Unfortunately, sitting in the quiet room, in the comfortable arm chair, was putting her to sleep. Luckily for her, the common room was quickly filled with overexcited students, celebrating their new Keeper.

"Hermione!" Ron called, bounding over, smiling broadly and flushed red. "I'm the new Gryffindor Keeper!"

Hermione smiled widely. That explained where Ron had been disappearing to every night. That's brilliant Ron," she told him, fighting a yawn. "Really, I'm so happy for you!"

Ron grinned and caught her in a half hug, before dragging her towards the crowd to get drinks.

Hermione got a kiss and a goblet of butterbeer from Fred and made her way back to her arm chair, homework tucked away again, and she vowed to enjoy what she could of the celebration before she fell asleep again.

xXxXxXxXx

**Happy National Novel Writing Month! I'm having a bit of setback in my novel, having misplaced my notebook with some writing I did at work, so I thought I'd post this for you all. Leave a review with your thoughts please =]**


	13. The Hogwarts High Inquisitor

**The Hogwarts High Inquisitor**

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione was in a foul mood. The Ministry and Daily Prophet thought Umbridge was the greatest thing to happen to Hogwarts, when everyone actually in the school knew she was the worst. Now she was going to be doing inspections on other professors, it was madness. Even Ron's comment about McGonagall's inspection wasn't able to cheer her up.

"Come on," she said, jumping up, "we'd better get going, if she's inspecting Binn's class we don't want to be late…"

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, History of Magic was Umbridge free, and the class was as dull as it had been the last time.

She wasn't in Potions either, where Hermione frowned down at her moonstone essay, the large 'A' at the top disappointing.

"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you present this work in your O.W.L.," said Snape with a smirk as he continued to pass back essays. "The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to say a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall start handing out detentions to those dunces who get D's."

Hermione wasn't paying much attention to Snape. She was glancing over at Harry, trying to see what grade he had gotten on the essay. She frowned when he shoved it into his bag, wondering if that meant he had done bad or _really bad_.

xXxXxXxXx

"Well, that wasn't as bad as last week, was it?" Hermione offered as she and the boys headed out of the dungeons and towards the great hall for lunch. "And the homework didn't go too badly either, did it?"

No one answered her. Hmph. Maybe she'd have to try a little harder.

"I mean, alright, I didn't expect the top grade, not if he's marking to O.W.L. standard, but a pass is quite encouraging at this stage, wouldn't you say? Of course, a lot can happen between now and the exam, we've got plenty of time to improve, but the grades we're getting now are sort of a baseline, aren't they? Something we can build on…"

The three of them sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione glancing around a second before deciding the twins and Lee weren't there yet. Ron and Harry still hadn't offered up their homework grades, much to Hermione's distaste.

"Obviously, I'd have been _thrilled_ if I'd gotten an O –"

"Hermione," Ron interrupted sharply, causing Hermione to have to hide a smug smile by taking a bite of food, "if you want to know what grades we got, ask."

"Well if you want to tell me…"

"I got a P," Ron said, ladling soup into his bowl. "Happy?"

"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of," said Fred, who had just arrived at the table with George and Lee, sitting himself on Hermione's right and kissing her cheek. "Nothing wrong with a good, healthy P."

Hermione frowned slightly. "But doesn't P stand for…"

"'Poor,' yeah," said Lee Jordan. "Still, better than D, isn't it? 'Dreadful'?"

Harry suddenly dissolved into a coughing fit on Hermione's left, and she vaguely registered he seemed to get over it, but she was still focused on the O.W.L. grades.

"So top grade's O for 'Outstanding', and then there's A –"

"No, E," George corrected. "E for 'Exceeds Expectations.' And I've always thought Fred and I should've got E in everything, because we exceeded expectations just by turning up for the exams."

Everyone laughed, even Hermione let out a reluctant one before plowing on. "So after E, it's A for 'Acceptable', and that's the last pass grade, isn't it?"

"Yup." Fred took the time to dunk his entire roll in his soup and shove it in his mouth, swallowing it whole. Hermione rolled her eyes and fought a snort, amused by her boyfriend's eating habits. "Then you get P for 'Poor'" – Ron raised both his arms in mock celebration – "and D for 'Dreadful.'"

"And then T," George reminded him.

"T?" Hermione asked, appalled at the thought. "Even lower than a D? What on earth does that stand for?"

"'Troll,'" said George promptly.

The group laughed again, unsure if George was being serious or not. Hermione forced herself to think positively, but the looming fear of failing her O.W.L.s was growing rapidly.

"Have you had an inspected lesson yet, love?" Fred asked Hermione, spooning more soup into his mouth.

"No, not yet. Have you?"

"Just now, before lunch. Charms," George explained.

"What was it like," Harry and Hermione asked together, exchanging amused glanced for a brief moment.

"Not that bad," Fred said with a shrug. "Umbridge just lurked in the corner making notes on a clipboard. You know what Flitwick's like, he treated her like a guest, didn't seem to bother him at all. She didn't say much. Asked Alicia a couple of questions about what the classes are normally like, Alicia told her they were really good, that was it."

"I can't see old Flitwick getting marked down," said George, "he usually gets everyone through their exams all right."

"Who've you got this afternoon?" Fred asked.

"Trelawney –"

"A T if ever I saw one –"

" – and Umbridge herself."

"Well, be a good boy and keep your temper with Umbridge today," George told Harry. "Angelina just might kill you if you miss and more Quidditch practices."

Harry grumbled to himself, making everyone around him laugh as they packed up their things to head to class. Ron and Harry went on to Divination while Hermione held back with Fred a moment, not wanting to fight the crowd to get to Arithmacy.

When the group of students leaving the Great Hall thinned, Hermione went up on her toes to press a kiss to Fred's lips.

"_Hem, hem_."

Hermione groaned and lowered herself back to her feet, both her and Fred turning towards the toad like woman, who was standing off to the side with a smug smirk across her face.

"No displays of affection in the halls," she chirped, her voice far too cheerful. She watched the two of them a moment more before turning away and heading down the hall. Hermione glared after her.

"She's a vile woman."

Fred kissed the top of her head. "Don't sweat her, love, she's not worth it. Now go to class before you're late." He tapped her butt lightly before hurrying off to his own class, chortling loudly as a blushing Hermione headed off to Arithmacy.

xXxXxXxXx

**You're getting this little bit of fluff rather than a full coverage of the chapter. I just couldn't manage to finish it, but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I have one more chapter pre-written that I will probably post on Wednesday. It's going to be the last chapter of November, and, well, I'm excited for your reactions.**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts!**


	14. Hermione's Doubt

**I know I said I was going to wait a while before I posted this chapter, but I'm anxious for your reactions, so, here you go. Remember, this is the last update before December. Enjoy!**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Hermione's Doubt**

xXxXxXxXx

"Can you believe they're still together?"

"Not even in the slightest. She must be amazing in bed."

"That little prude? Obviously, the bookworm's got him under a love potion."

Hermione's heart dropped into her stomach. They were talking about _her._ She pressed herself tighter against the doorway to the girl's bathroom, desperate not to be seen.

"He dated Patricia Stimpson, didn't he? How does he go from her to that mousy little freak?"

The other girl giggled. "I don't think you can call shagging like rabbits dating, Mandy."

Mandy Brocklehurst. Which meant the other girl must be Lisa Turpin. She's never liked either of the nosy gossips, Ravenclaws or not.

Not able to listen to more, Hermione entered the bathroom, fighting to keep her features uninterested, as if she hadn't just head anything the two girls had said. Lisa and Mandy froze at the sight of Hermione, and quickly left.

Washing her hands, Hermione glanced at her tired reflection in the mirror. She was already stressing about her OWLs, her hair had been extra frizzy as of late, and Mandy was right…she was mousy.

It was common knowledge that Patricia Stimpson had 'been around' the Gryffindor tower, as well as the other houses. Nausea filled Hermione's stomach. Her mind flashed back to her conversation with Fred and George about her upcoming O.W.L.s. George's wink when he mentioned Stimpson, and Fred's obvious discomfort afterward all made sense now. He'd _been_ with _her._

How did she compete with that?

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione couldn't focus on anything for the rest of the day. She didn't raise her hand to answer questions in class, throwing her classmates and professors off. Ron and Harry sent her questioning glances throughout their classes and meals and breaks, but didn't press for information or conversation. They were worried, she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to speak up.

That night, after dinner, Ron and Harry had snuck in a game of chess when Hermione would usually be scolding them to study. Instead, she sat at the end of the couch, curled up in herself as her mind traveled to a million different thoughts.

She heard the portrait hole door swing open, and matching laughs filled the common room as Fred and George joined their fellow Gryffindors. Hermione didn't look up, or make any sign that she wanted to say hello. They headed towards her, oblivious to the way she had cut off the rest of her house.

Fred sat down next to her and leaned in to get a kiss. Hermione turned her head, and his lips grazed her ear. Fred frowned for a moment, sharing a confused glance with George, who shrugged in response.

"How were your classes today, Mi?" Fred asked lightly.

"Fine."

His frowned deepened. "Anything exciting happen?"

Hermione looked like she might have something to say for a moment, before she settled with shaking her head. She didn't want to talk to him, didn't want to share her day. She wanted to be left alone, to sit with her thoughts until they made more sense to her.

Fred turned towards her, leaning close to talk with her; Hermione jerked suddenly, pushing him away. Fred practically scowled. "Are you alright love?"

"You were with Patricia Stimpson?"

Her voice was louder than she had meant for it to be, the hurt tone spiking the sound; her corner of the room fell silent, intrigued by the accusing tone in her voice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry and Ron look away from their chess game, the concerned looks from earlier returning to grace their features.

Fred swallowed audibly. "Uh, yes, I was, for a bit last year…"

"Right. How was she?" The sharp tone in Hermione's voice worried Fred. To be honest, it worried herself.

"I'm not sure what you me –"

"How was she Fred? I've heard other's opinions, _of course¸ _but my curiosity has never been so peaked."

"Well H-Hermione, if you liked-d her –"

"Don't joke," she snapped.

"What else would you like me to do?" Fred had raised his voice as well by now, and most of the students around them glanced over from time to time. "You're asking me about something that happened a year ago Hermione. What does it matter?"

"What matters is that _you_ had a go on the Hogwarts broomstick Fred!"

The common room fell completely silent.

"You were with _her_, and now you're with _me. _You were with her, and suddenly I have no idea who you are! I thought you were better than that, better than a mindless shag!"

"It didn't mean anything Hermione!"

"But I do?" Hermione's voice had dropped to a whisper, but everyone could hear her. "How do I live up to that? How do I know that this isn't just some game for you, that I'm not just some quest? Why else would you be with a prudish, mousy bookworm?"

"Hermione, I'm not like that any…"

"Anymore," Hermione interrupted, her voice now void of any emotion. "You're not like that anymore." Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath and stood up from the couch, heading for the stairs.

"Hermione!"

"I think I need a break," she said softly, looking up at Fred, her brown eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Are you…are you breaking up with me?"

She thought she might vomit. Break up with Fred? After everything, the crushes and the yule ball and…everything? He was everything.

She couldn't look him in the eye. Not anymore. Not when all she could think of was him, and Patricia, and her heart felt like it was breaking in her chest. "Yeah, I think I am." Hermione spun around quickly and took the steps two at a time, not looking back.

All eyes shifted to watch Fred, who angrily shoved off George's comforting hand and wiped at his sniffling nose, storming up the stairs to the boys dormitory. George looked around awkwardly. "Nothing to see here…go back to your knitting," he muttered, before going to sit by his youngest brother and Harry, both of who were staring after Hermione's retreating figure.

"Bullocks," George cursed. "What do we do?"

xXxXxXxXx

**Please don't hate me.**


	15. In the Hog's Head (Part 1)

**In the Hog's Head (Part 1)**

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Harry?"

Hermione waited for Harry to finished scrawling out his sentence and look up at her before she continued her thought. When she had his attention, she spoke again. "Have you thought at all about teaching Defense since I first asked about it?"

Harry scowled, and Hermione was put off slightly by his face, but then he and Ron met eyes, and Harry's features relaxed. Then it hit her.

They were still worried about her. She was finally talking, about something other than Fred none the less, and they didn't want to turn her off the new subject. She had to fight her initial reaction of being mad at the pair, knowing they only had her best interests at heart.

She was curious though. When she first brought up the idea of Harry teaching Defense, he'd rejected it immediately, but she managed to convince him to think about it.

"Er, yeah, I have," Harry told her. "I don't think anyone will show up, seeing as I'm a nutter and all, but if you want me to, I'll do it Hermione."

Hermione grinned widely. Maybe being the wounded ex-girlfriend would play out in her favor in this occasion. "Thank you Harry!" she nearly squealed. "Oh this'll be great, we'll offer it around to anyone who wants to go, the first meeting can be this coming Hogsmeade weekend…" Hermione trailed off. Her mind swam a bit, until the memory of Fred's big kiss in the common room, where he teasingly asked her to the Hogsmeade trip, played over and over in her mind. "It'll be great," she finished, offering the boys weak smiles.

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione kept her head down the entire walk to the Hog's Head, hardly participating in Harry's story about running into Cho, and then Filch, in the Owlery the other day. She was paranoid about seeing Fred. She knew he'd be at the meeting, of course, but she had mentally prepared herself for that already. She couldn't handle a casual run in though. She'd either cry or vomit. Maybe both.

She hated how awkward it was between them. She saw him every day in the common room or at meals. George tried to keep their friendship going, but every time she saw George her gut told her it was Fred, and it got to the point where their relationship was a simple wave in the corridor. She hated it.

She missed the twins. Even before she and Fred started dating, the friendship between the three of them had been so strong. She missed talking to them, laughing with and at them. She missed scolding them for their pranks.

She missed kissing Fred. She missed him playing with her hair while she studied, the way he nuzzled her neck with his nose when she needed a break and he was willing to be the distraction. She missed the way he made her feel like the only girl in the world.

Her thoughts were cut off by their arrival at the Hog's Head. Harry went up to order drinks while she and Ron grabbed a table near the back, one in the middle of a large section of seating, so there'd be enough room for everyone coming.

Harry returned with the butterbeers, handing them off to the rest of the trio, and sat down. "When will everyone be getting here?" he asked, trying to feign disinterest, though Hermione saw through the act.

"Any minute now, I'm sure," Hermione told him, glancing at her watch and taking a tentative sip at her drink.

Just as she finished saying that, everyone started to trickle in. When the group was seated, Hermione did a headcount, and passed along quietly to Harry that there were twenty five people there. He was visibly stunned by the number, and Hermione smirked.

Her eyes scanned the crowd again, and she forced herself to look past Fred, who was sitting with George and Lee Jordan. She knew if she met his eyes she'd forget her whole speech.

When everyone was finally quiet, she stood up to address the room of familiar and unfamiliar faces.

It was no surprise, of course, that many people were there in the hopes of finding out more about Cedric Diggory's death from Harry, but Hermione quickly stated that the subject wouldn't be touched. They were here to learn defense, not gossip.

After a little more talking about what they'll do, and Ginny rather smartly naming the group, Dumbledore's Army, they dispersed, and Hermione took her time packing up the list with everyone's names on it.

"I think that went well," she said to Harry and Ron once everyone was gone, throwing her bag over her shoulder and gesturing for them to start the walk back up to the castle. "It's nice that those Ravenclaws showed up, although Michael probably only brought them because of Ginny."

Ron's eyes narrowed at Hermione at his sister's name. "What does that mean?" he asked hotly.

"They met at the Yule Ball, they've been dating for quite some time now Ronald. Honestly, you think you'd pay more attention to your own sister."

Ron started ranting then, mostly about Corner's nerve to date Ginny, threatening the poor boy in many different ways, although he probably couldn't execute most of them.

Hermione rolled her eyes at glanced at Harry. "You know, Cho couldn't keep her eyes off of you the whole meeting."

Harry brightened considerably at Hermione's comment, and grinned widely for the rest of the walk.

Making their way into the castle, Hermione sighed, thinking about how that visit had not gone at all like she had planned.

She wanted Fred back. She just had to figure out how to prove to him how sorry she was.

She had to talk to George.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible person. I promised this chapter months ago and didn't deliver. But it's here now, and hopefully I can get back into the swing of things.**

**The next chapter will be the same story, but from Fred's point of view.**

**Please review with your thoughts!**


	16. In the Hog's Head (Part 2)

**In the Hog's Head (Part 2)**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Fred was bloody miserable. Worse than that, he was extremely vocal about just how miserable he was, and was continuing to drive his dorm mates completely mental with his whining about missing Hermione.

"Bloody hell, mate, I know she was attractive and all, but she was just a bird, the school's full of them –"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Fred interrupted, glaring daggers at Lee Jordan, who swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Why the hell not?" he asked, advancing on Fred. "She seems right pleased to be shot of you –"

"Enough!" George shouted, stepping between his twin and Lee.

"No!" Lee snapped. "I want to know why he's so hung up on this girl!"

"Because I'm in love with her, you ruddy bugger!"

Silence fell on the entire room. No one looked more surprised than Fred by what was said.

"So…how do we get you two back together then?" said Lee, sitting back down on his bed and grinning, obviously satisfied with Fred's response.

Fred and George sat down across from him, their brains already in plotting mode.

xXxXxXxXx

Fred was bloody miserable again. They hadn't been able to work out any stable ideas the night before in his quest to regain Hermione's affections, and now he was walking through Hogsmeade with George and Lee rather than the girl in question.

A part of him was hoping they'd run into the famous trio. Hermione had been avoiding looking at him since the break-up, and he missed her eyes.

The other part of him was still mentally preparing himself for seeing her at the Hog's Head in a bit. He didn't know how to act around her anymore, and he hated it.

He should have known the whole affair with Patricia Stimpson thing would end up biting him in the arse. He couldn't blame Hermione for being upset; _Ron_ could probably bed the vicarious girl.

"Would you stop pouting, we're supposed to be having fun," George said, elbowing red in the side and pulling him from his musings. "You're not the only one missing your girl. Hermione barely waves at me in the corridor anymore. She keeps thinking I'm you or something."

Fred scowled. "Well sorry, I didn't ask to share your ugly mug."

"'Ugly mug'?"

"It looks good on me, of course."

George snorted. "Merlin, you're ridiculous. C'mon, the meeting is going to start soon, let's pick up the pace."

Grumbling under his breath, Fred reluctantly quickened his steps, following behind Lee and George as they turned down the road that leads to the Hog's Head.

They weren't the first or the last to arrive, and they paid rapt attention to Hermione and Harry's speeches, coming to Harry's defense more than once.

After signing the parchment, enlisting in the newly named (by Ginny, no less) Dumbledore's Army, the twins and Lee left, heading back to the castle to finish up the last of their homework.

It was on the path back to the ground that inspiration struck.

Fred knew exactly how to get Hermione back.

He had to talk to George.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**It's horribly short, unfortunately, but I promise, the next one will be longer. My Spring Break starts in less than 12 hours, and my only plans (other than working) is too lounge around my house and be completely lazy, so my goal is to update at least once over the vacation.**

**Also, keep an eye out for my new story **_**The Art of Falling**_**, that's going to be making an appearance soon. It's a Next Generation fic that wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Please review with your thoughts! Until next time.**


End file.
